Monster Strike News (12/26)
New Years Eve Guardians Series Time: 12/31 12AM - 11:59PM Every 6 hours, the rate up for certain Guardian Series Exclusives will change. New Years Eve All Star Hatcher Time: 12/31 12AM - 11:59PM When you roll a 10-shot, you get two Guarantee 6★ monsters. You can only do one 10-shot and it will cost 50 Orbs to roll. All Star Hatcher Includes: * Legends Exclusives: Lucifer, Kamui, Gabriel, Nostradamus, etc. * Guardians Exclusives: Miroku, Uriel, Daji, etc. * Element Exclusives: Jekyll & Hyde, Kiskill Lyra, Wicked Pistols, etc. * Regular 5-6* Monsters: Tanpopo, Beethoven, Oda Nobunaga, etc. * Regular 4-5* Monsters New Years Day Legends Series Time: 1/1 12AM - 1/4 11:59AM Evolution Mana (6* Fire) Type: Blast Sling: Bounce Ability: Mine Sweeper XL / Barrier SS: Changes allies' sling styles and motivates them with flames of life. Bump Combo: Involute Sphere - Involute Sphere: Attack that swirls outwards in a circle Ascension Mana (6* Fire) Type: Balanced Sling: Pierce Ability: Null Gravity Barrier / Super Null Damage Wall Gauge: Gives Barrier SS: Increases SPD and Strength & delays enemy attacks on contact for 2 turns. Bump Combo: All Ranged Bullet Sub: Bomb Spread - Super Null Damage Wall: Increases ATK when contacting a Damage Wall (only once per shot) New Years Nostradamus (6* Water) New Years Pandora (6* Dark) Notes: * There will be bonus in-games items when rolling Legends Series (solo or 10-shot) * New Years Nostradamus and Pandora will not appear in the All Star Hatcher (and original versions will not be able to switch to the limited form). Stats are the same as their originals * There are no Guarantee 6* Tower of Succession (Alt. Tower of Champions) Start Time: 12/28 12PM This Tower costs 0 Stamina per floor. If you lose in any of the floors, you cannot continue on and reach other floors. You will get up to 25 Orbs depending on how many floors you clear without losing. Everyone starts at 21F. Also, this is separate from normal Tower of Champions which will appear alongside Tower of Succession. January Mondama Time: 1/1 4AM - 1/29 11:59PM * Level 3: Oda Nobunaga X & 1 Divine Sharl * Level 4: Robin Hood & 1 Continue Can * Level 5: Kagutsuchi & 1 Ascension Sharl New Colossal - Eschatology Time: 1/2 7PM - 9PM If you clear Eschatology during January, you will get a New Years Version of her. There will be a total of 3 sessions during January. New Limited Quest - Shibamy First Appearance: 1/1 12AM New Series - Folk Tale Heroes Time: 1/4 12PM ~ Asc Otohime (Wood 6*) Type: Balanced Sling: Pierce Ability: Dragon Slayer L Gauge: Null Gravity Barrier SS (12): Dizzies foes with speed and cancels projectiles for a set number of turns. Bump: Spread Pierce-struction XL5 Sub: Lock-on Piercewave 3 Asc Kintaro (Light 6*) Type: Power Sling: Bounce Ability: Dark Resistance / Dark Slayer Gauge: Null Warp SS: Increases Speed and increases attack for each enemy defeated. Bump: Energy Burst 6 Sub: Super Blast Evo Ikkyu (Dark 6*) Type: Power Sling: Pierce Ability: Mine Sweeper XL / Light Resistance SS (8): Rebound off enemies and dance across the battlefield. Bump: Copy Extreme Monsters: Treasure Ship (Dark 6★) & Yukigaki Shonosuke (Water 6★) Lethal Monster: Ochise (Fire 6★) Other News * 12/31 will release a SP Medal Item for Penglai (1 Turn Delay at the start of every stage) * 12/31 and 1/1 will have +10 Box Space for players (total of 20) Next Monster Strike News will be on Thursday 1/4, 2018 at 4PM JST